The present invention relates to an air pressure and flow regulating valve for pneumatic tool enabling a user to regulate pressure and flow of air supplied to a pneumatic tool with only one single valve.
A pneumatic tool typically includes a pressure valve having a pressure gauge attached thereto. The pressure valve is operable to regulate pressure of air supplied into the pneumatic tool, so that the tool is adaptable for use in different places for different purposes, and the pressure gauge indicates status of working air pressure of the pneumatic tool. The conventional pressure valve is adjustable through complicate procedures, and has only one function, that is, to regulate the air pressure for the pneumatic tool. There is not any commercially available product that controls not only pressure but also flow of air supplied to the pneumatic tool. Therefore, the conventional pneumatic tool has limited working efficiency that could not be upgraded up to date.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an air pressure and flow regulating valve for pneumatic tool to enable control of both pressure and flow of air supplied to a pneumatic tool with only one single valve, making the pneumatic tool highly efficient for use.
To achieve the above and other objects, the air pressure and flow regulating valve for pneumatic tool according to the present invention mainly includes a valve body, a pressure regulator and a flow regulator connected to one side and a top, respectively, of the valve body, and an air inlet connector provided at a bottom of the valve body.
The pressure regulator is internally provided from outer to inner end with an outer push rod, a first spring, an inner push rod, a rubber ring, and a second spring. By rotating a first turning knob provided on the pressure regulator, the first spring is compressed by the outer push rod to push the inner push rod into the valve body and produce a narrow passage in the valve body between the air inlet connector and the flow regulator, so that the pressure of air supplied into the pneumatic tool via the flow regulator is controllable via the size of the narrow passage.
The flow regulator is provided at an inner end with axially aligned and suitably spaced inner and outer air passage holes. A second turning knob having a beveled inner end is mounted around the flow regulator. By rotating the second turning knob, the beveled inner end thereof is able to fully open, partially shield, or fully close the outer air passage hole provided on the flow regulator, enabling speed and flow of air supplied into the pneumatic tool to be changed under control.